Genesis Rhapsodos
Genesis Rhapsodos is a mysterious man who was created from the G-Project conducted by Dr Hollander. He was the first super-human created from using JENOVA's genes to try and create an Ancient. He was however a failure. He is obsessed with the epic poem "Loveless" Background Dr Hollander and Dr Hojo had always been rivals to create the first super-human. When JENOVA was excavated from a 2000 year old rock layer, they thought she was an Ancient, and started manipulation her genes to create a super-human. Dr Hollander performed most of his experiments in the lab facilities which were hidden under the Shinra village of Banora, and this was where he used Gillain in the G-Project, to finally create Genesis. Genesis however, was a failure and did not posess any of the powers which an Ancient was expected to have. Custody over him was handed over to Banora's landlord, Steve Rhapsodos. Genesis was only a baby when this exchange was made. When growing up, Genesis was mentally and physically abused by both Steve and Evelyn. Steve hated the sight of him because he was unnatural, despite hiding this truth from Genesis himself. Steve often beat Genesis with an iron rod and would always call him a failure if Genesis made the slightest mistake. Steve also tortured Genesis using the summon "Diablos" which developed Genesis' phobia for lanterns. Despite suffering a harsh childhood, Genesis did very well in school. He excelled in all subjects, especially literature and drama, where he would often act the lead roles in many plays hosted by hi s school. Other than being intelligent, Genesis' handwriting was considerably bad because of the shakiness in his hands. At the age of 11, Steve and Evelyn took Genesis to Nebelhiem for a holiday even though it was just a nightmare for him. This was where he met Tifa, Angel, Rikku,Gippal and Baralai for the first time. On the tour of Nebelhiem, Steve began abusing Genesis which was noticed by Cid Lovegood. When Cid intervened, Evelyn begged Cid to take Genesis away and allow him to sign up to Shinra whilst she took Steve to the hospital - after being knocked unconsious by Cid. Shinra Genesis was taken to Shinra at the age of 11 by Cid Lovegood, escaping from the cluthes of Steve. However, the director of SOLDIER thought Genesis was too young to join SOLDIER, since they only accepted entries from 12 year olds at least. But when Hollander heard that his project was back in Shinra, he thought that his experiment could be still turned into one of Shinra's most powerful weapons. The director made an acception with Genesis, and allowed him to start training to become one of the elite, but he had to go through mako treatment first. Before the treatment even began, the doctors noticed that Genesis was already mako infused. They shrugged it off and didn't tell Genesis why they didn't carry out the procedure. Genesis soon was reunited with his best friend, Angeal Hewley, and they began their training straight away. At the age of 15, Genesis reached 2nd Class status and began to become quite popular in magazines. Genesis idolized Sephiroth because of his strength, and Sephiroth was already a 1st Class SOLDIER despite being the same age. Genesis and Angeal started become friends with Sephiroth after being put on several missions with him and the three soon became a formidable team. Still at the age of 15, Genesis was soon promoted to 1st Class along with Angeal. Genesis took advantage of the clothing freedom he had with his new title and adopted a red leather coat in his SOLDIER attire. This made Genesis stand out from the rest and soon Sephiroth decided to break away from the normal SOLDIER uniform to something more him. Angeal kept to the usual attire, since he saw no point in customizing battle equipment when it was only going to get torn anyway. Genesis and Sephiroth soon aquired legendary swords from an unknown market. Sephiroth recieved Masamune, and Genesis found the runic sword in a cavern he explored on a mission in Banora. He became extremely popular at this point, gaining two fanclubs - Red Leather and the Study Group. Loveless Avenue Genesis' favourite sector in Midgar was Loveless Avenue, which was a street with several restaurants, bars and theatres as well as a few shops which sold novelty items. This was where Genesis' fanclubs were also stationed. Genesis went to the threatre often to watch his favourite story be acted out, but he often left with critism and disgust on how badly some of the actors performed it. Wutai War Genesis became particularly famous during his role in the Wutai war. He led his small team of soldiers and managed to successfully complete all of his assigned missions. During this time, Genesis had been given an order to kill Gippal Rolling. He had no idea why the order was given, but accepted it to honour his position as a 1st Class SOLDIER. Genesis soon began to become interested in the science which took place behind closed doors in Shinra, wondering why so much materia was brought there in purest forms. Sephiroth told Genesis to ignore and try not to get involved, as it was distracting him from the war in Wutai. This was also the point where Genesis' obsession with Loveless began to turn personal. He began to believe that he was indeed one of the characters of the play and also stated that Angeal and Sephiroth were also the real characters of the story. Angeal and Sephiroth ignored Genesis and just thought he was fantasizing too much over a fairytale, but Genesis was truly convinced that the Goddess did exist. This belief distracted him from particapating in some of the missions for Wutai, spending most of his time visiting the Banora caverns and studying old text. One day, Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal snuck into the training rooms when the 2nd's were out and took advantage of the highly technical training program. During the session, Genesis and Sephiroth's fight began to turn brutal to the point it seemed they were fighting to the death. Angeal stopped the fight, but Genesis was persistant in winning and ended up cutting his shoulder blade with Angeal's broken sword. Genesis brought himself to Hollander, who told Genesis that his wound wasn't healing. Genesis became suspicious and Hollander had no choice but to tell Genesis the truth. He told him that he was born from an experiment, infused with G-cells and simply, a failed monster. He told Genesis that Steve and Evelyn were not his real parents and are in fact scientists of Shinra. He also told him the secrets of Sephiroth's creation, but Genesis was too upset and angry to listen. Genesis left Shinra in flames, heading back to Banora to confront his foster parents about the truth. Exile Pilgrimage Post-Pilgrimage 1000 Years Girl at the Doorstep Exodus Angels & Demons Hell Over the years Genesis had become more and more interested in learning who his real family were. When he saw Ri and Elle with Tate, he often wondered what his real mother or father would have been like. After being involved with angels and demons for a while now, he thought that there must have been a way to perhaps contact his late parents to seek some answers to why they didn't keep him. Genesis had started reading through books, both about angels and demons, and only one thing seemed to make sense. He knew from Ri's words that she didn't want to interfere with other people's heavens, and he thought turning to a crossroad demon might be the next bet. He read the terms and conditions of making such a deal to bring one of his parents back, but he didn't understand the great risk he was taking. He thought that he could stop himself from dying when the time came, tricking the demon somehow. Genesis had gathered the essential items to meet a crossroad demon, leaving the apartment without telling anyone what he was up to. Ri was up in heaven and he hoped that she wouldn't watch him make the deal. Genesis buried all the items in the hole at the crossroads and as expected, a crossroad demon had appeared - which was infact a man and not a beautiful woman Genesis was expecting to find. Genesis made his offer, the demon accepting to perform it but only gave Genesis 1 hour to speak with his father before the hellhounds get him. Genesis was afraid and thought he would get more time so he had no time to waste on getting ready to trick hell. The demon went to heaven and pulled out Kevin Sevier, alerting the angels that a demon had penetrated through heaven. Kevin had told Genesis about how he was in AVALANCHE, him and his mother, and how they were captured by Shinra after one of their raids. He told him that Hollander had been looking for test subjects but people preferred to work with Hojo than himself. He threatened Kevin and his wife to be used in the experiment or else Kalm would be burned to the ground along with all its inhabitants. They had no choice to expect, saving hundreds of lives by helping Shinra in their experiment. Genesis had finally had the full story and managed to hug his father for the first time. But the hour was up and Kevin had disappeared back to heaven. Lai and Ri knew by now that Genesis had made a deal with a crossroads demon, sensing the hellhounds already on their way to kill him. Genesis didn't move from the crossroads and stayed where he was, knowing that he was unable to escape anyway. Ri had descended from heaven but was still too far away from Genesis and began running to save him but she was knocked back by an invisible source, stopping her advance. The hellhounds had finally attacked Genesis, suffering a brutal death as he allowed himself to die. Genesis' world had went black for what seemed like days, consious the whole time. Once he woke up, he had chains pierced through his arms and he was indeed, in hell. Genesis was taunted and tortured by the demons around him and they kept offering him to torture other souls himself. But Genesis refused and held out for 2 months in torture before giving up and torturing other souls himself. With this, the first seal was broken to Stephan's cage because Genesis was a righteous man who just spilled blood in hell. This was the beginning of a disaster which would befall the planet. If every seal was broken, Stephan would walk free from hell and create the apocalypse on earth. Genesis was saved from hell by Elle, crawling out his grave at Banora. He was soon reunited with Tate, who didn't believe it was Genesis for the fact many demons had been posing as him when he was down there. Ri had not spoken to anyone during the time he was dead. A New Meaning After being brought out of hell by Elle, Genesis learned that the first seal had been broken when he found out from the angel's and Ri. At first, Genesis was feeling incredibly guilty that he was now the cause of all of the chaos which was about to unfold, hell on earth. He became depressed and distant, especially around the angelic beings and even Elle and Ri because he was afraid. But he was told that he was the only one who could finish it and if he failed, his soul would be taken away by Tate, Elle and Ri's mother. He had no choice to to accept his new role in life and that was to kill Stephan, Lucifer, when hell's gates open. Galbadia Personality Genesis is a complex, mysterious man who doesn't let out his true thoughts and emotions. He hides everything from even the closest person, which lead him to feel incredibly lonely at times. When he was a child, the only person he would ever speak comfortably with was Angeal Hewley, but even Angeal didn't find out about Genesis' troubles in till they joined SOLDIER. Genesis is sarcastic, and very blunt. He is brutally honest about certain things. Despite this, he can be sensitive. He can become over-protective to those he cares about but can lose his temper if they get themselves in trouble even with a warning. In moments, Genesis can be playful and has a smart sense of humour. He likes to make people happy but finds it hard to determine when someone wants to be happy or not. Genesis is wise and likes to have an answer to anything. One of Genesis' flaws in his personality is his anger. When he was a child, he would never show such an emotion. To the towns people of Banora he was seen to be a "Quiet, Good boy" But when he left Banora to join SOLDIER and then later found out about his creation, the anger which swelled up within him had burst and adding even more of that emotion onto it. The brutality he unleashed on Banora was the most angry Genesis could ever be, and despite him finding forgiveness for that act, the anger still remains. Image During the pilgrimige and before, Genesis was famous for his long red leather jacket and black military boots. His hair was auburn, but that later was cut shorter so it became a spiky mess, and it also darkened in colour. Genesis has one long earring on his right ear, and two ear hoop piercings on his left. After putting his coat away because he thought it held enough memories, Genesis turned to dark clothing such as black jumpers and jeans. He wore usually plain t-shirts and sometimes wore the occasional suit. He often wears a blue and black scarf. Genesis sometimes wears the occasional tank-top, but prefers clothing which cover him since from a young age, he used to cover his bruises with his clothing and its just been a habit ever since his childhood. Trademark When Genesis got his hair cut for the first time, it turned into a spiky long mess. This became some sort of a trademark of his. Whenever he tries to get it perfect there's always at least one clump of hair which will always spring up. This causes him to get irritated but after applying lots of industrial adhesive, he can have neat, shiny hair in no time! Weapons Runic Sword (Rapier) This is Genesis' main weapon. He recieved it after being sent on a mission to Banora to deal with some Wutai spies which were hiding there but came across a cavern in the process. As he explored it, he found the sword wrapped around what seemed to be thick roots of a tree. Genesis was drawn to the sword, noticing it had some sort of materia on the hilt. He destroyed the roots which trapped the sword and took it. He liked the weight and the fact he could combine the materia with the blade to make it more powerful than any ordinary blade. The sword was used by Genesis to use the Goddess' materia to combine himself with the lifestream to become Genesis Avatar. This gave him the power of the lifestream and also the protection of the lifestream. However, this took over Genesis' mind and he had the sudden urge to use the lifestream against itself to destroy the planet. Genesis was eventually stopped, but the sword and the materia remained. He acts as a guardian of the weapon itself so it doesn't get into the wrong hands. Guns Genesis doesn't use guns much, only when he has no other weapons avaible or if he is too lazy to use his sword. He enjoys using pistols such as Desert Eagles, and also machine guns. Materia Black Magic Genesis heavily uses materia since his fighting class is Red Mage. He mainly uses fire magic such as firaga and also thundaga. He does posess more stronger materia such as Ultima and Meteor but using such spells require a lot of energy and Genesis would rather use that for physical combat so he can keep his speed up. Status Magic Genesis uses status magic to make it harder for his enemies to fight him. He uses spells such as Slow and Silence and also has the tendency to cast Blind. Summons Bahamut Bahamut is Genesis' favourite summon. He posesses many versions of the summon such as: *Bahamut Fury *Bahamut Sin Ifrit Genesis rarely uses Ifrit for the fact he rarely uses summons because he regards them as being ultra special. But since Genesis is a heavy user of fire, he adores Ifrit's Hell Fire power. Powers Relationships Angel As before, Genesis met Angel at a young age and knew she was abused and silent. But when he met her again, he admired her because of how far she went to make something of herself. He admired how she risks her life to make others happy and she did it in the most extreme of ways by becoming a summoner to defeat Sin. Genesis' relationship with Angel can be related to that of siblings. He watches over her but sometimes feels as if no one else wants him too. Genesis is protective of Angel in some way, he would worry if she was missing just like Tifa did. Genesis finds that he can be comfortable around her because she never seems to get angry at him. Tifa Lockhart When Genesis first met Tifa, he was fascinated by her will to look after him even when they didn't ever meet. He describes Tifa as his "Light" since she was the one that calmed him down and told him not to be overcome by the truth which he found out moments before their meeting. Genesis loves Tifa deeply and always likes to be in her presence, even when she's in the sphere. When Tifa dies, Genesis becomes depressed but he knew that it would have happened one day. His feelings for her remain and knows that Tifa wants him to be happy and to not drown in his past, to look forward to the future. Rikku Jane Lovegood Rikku is Genesis' best friend and always gets cheered up by her hyper, bright personality. Despite being insulted by Ri sometimes, he doesn't have it in himself to be angry at her for a long period of time. He is protective of Ri, just like he is with Angel and Tifa, and worries about her if she is gone for a while. His relationship with her is sometimes hard to understand. He has feelings for her but thinks it would be the wrong thing to tell her, since he is afraid of ruining everything. Elle Angela Rhapsodos Rolling Baralai Lennox Gippal Rolling Sephiroth Crescent Angeal Hewley Kai Nara Izon Damon Hunter Category:Characters